That Person in My Heart
by Felicia-Hito2001
Summary: One shots about Me and my school friends having problems with our crushes. This is my 1st fanfic so please go easy on me! & it might be too short. So, sorry!
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Pairings & Introductions  
Pairings:  
Felicia x Hitomi Hiriako (Felicia's original character)  
Thatha x Arthur Kirkland (England. APH)  
Diva x Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler)  
Thea x Takagi (Thea's original character)  
Dinda x Kaito Shion (I am having a hard time making this one cause I still don't know much about Vocaloid but i know just not that deep yet)

In each chapter Felice, Thatha, Diva, Thea, & Dinda knows each other as classmates. Each chapter is different story but they still know each other as classmates & at the same school & place too.

**Gomen, i posted it sooo late. I didn't have the time to type them all but i already have the stories done but not typed yet and here**

**Please don't be too harsh on me. This is my first and very very first fanfic i did alone and well... some ideas were Queentha's also**


	2. Over That Fence (Felicia X Hito)

Chapter 2: Over That Fence (Felicia X Hito)

(A/N: In this story, Hitomi isn't a neko mimi he's a normal human in this story)

Felicia is just a normal shy girl with her 2 BFF's & that is Divany & Thatha. One day when they're on the way to school...

"Come on! We'll be late for school!" Said Thatha. "I'm coming!" Said Divany. "Wait for meee!" Said Felice. "We'll use the shortcut!" Said Thatha while pointing the school's fence. "Your saying we're climbing into school?! Your crazy!" Said Divany. "But if we don't. We won't make our time to the front gate!" Said Thatha. "Fine" said Divany while she tries to climb.

& then Thatha & Felice also tries to climb it but Felice had a hard time trying to reach to the top. "I can't climb very well" said Felice. While Thatha & Divany got in successfully. Then suddenly someone showed up & carried Felice over the school fence. "We're gonna be late!" He said while carrying Felice. "There" he said & put Felice down. But before Felice thank him. He already left. "Who was that?" Ask Thatha. "Whoever he is. You need to find & thank him" said Divany. But suddenly a teacher came. "What are you doing here? You should be in class!" Said the teacher. Then the three of them rushed into class

At recess time they eat on the school roof. "Who do you think it is?" Ask Thatha. "What do you mean by 'who'" ask Felice. "Oooh you know 'who' we're talking about..." Said Diva while eating her hot dog. "The guy who helps you over the fence this morning! Isn't it obvious?" Said Thatha while eating her bento. "Oh... Maybe he's a senior" said Felice while & eating her veggies. & then Felice blushed a little. "Hey hey! Your blushing! By the way your still eating veggies?" Said Thatha with excitement. "No I do not! & for the records veggies are healthy & yummy for me" Said Felice blushing hardly. "Did so! Your blushing again!" Said Divany. "Oooh so sweet~" said Divany & Thatha together. "I think he's a transfered student.. I haven't seen him before" said Felice curious. After that the bell rang & the recess is over as the students walk back into their classes

When school is over & the three best friends goes to their seperate ways to their homes. & when Felice was going inside to her gate house she saw the guy who helped him over the school fence & Felice tries to get close to him & said "H-hello...". "Hi" he answered. "Thank you... You helped me this morning..." Felice said in embarrass. "Oh! Your that girl from the fence that time. Right? Your welcome. It was nothing" He said smiling. "By the way... My name is Felicia. Just call me Felli" Felice said. "Oh! Nice to meet you. I'm Hito! Hitomi Hiriako. Well... I guess we're neighbors now!" Hito said. "Well... Gotta go" said Felice. Then they both go to their homes.

The next day at school  
"Heeey! You look quite!" Said Thatha. "I think she really has a crush on him" said Divany. "It's Hito. He's name is Hito" said Felice. "Cool you got his name" said Thatha. "By the way... I heard he made a karaoke party for he's welcoming party. Everybody's invited" said Divany. "Oh! Div! You knew every corner of a gossip (⌣́_⌣̀")" said Thatha. "But... I... My hair isn't soft so I can only make braids out of it &... I have spots on my face & I wear glasses like a nerd..." Said Felice (A/N: I don't have spots on my face & I don't wear glasses for real!). "We can handle that with make-up!" Said Thatha confidently. & then Divany & Thatha uses make-up to make her pretty as they can & she turns out very pretty. "Wow! Your so pretty Felice! Your almost unrecognizable! & you could just use contact lenses" Said Thatha. "Perfect creation" said Divany proudly. "But... He won't recognize me like this..." Said Felice

At the party no one recognizes her except for Thatha & Divany. "Hey! Sing with me!" Said Hito's friend. But then Hito hugged Felice & said "This ones mine. Only I can sing with her". & Felice blushed hardly but Hito didn't recognize her so they sang together & Felice keeps blushing when singing. "Btw What's your name?" Hito asked. "It's... Rinka. Rinka Honozaki" Felice lied. "I lied to him... I'm very sorry" She thought with her uncomfortable face. "Oh! So Rinka! Nice to meet you! I'm Hito" said Hito. After that the party has ended they all walk home. But before Felice walked outside... "Would you go to an amusement park tomorrow? I got double ticket for my brother but he's sick. Wanna go?" Asked Hito. "S-sure. Hito-kun..." said Felice. "Just call me Hito-senpai. I'll pick you up after school. 'Kay?" Said Hito. "S-see you tomorrow!" Said Felice & they walked home together.

The next day after Felice just finished her gym lessons she didn't get to put on her make-up & she saw Hito passed her & Felice tried to call him but he didn't recognizes her. "_Oh... Right.. That date is for Rinka... Not me.._" She thought. After school she uses her make-up again & went to that date with Hito.

At the park they had fun together. "Look a maze! Let's go there!" Said Hito while holding Felice's hand & walked to the Maze. When they arrived in front of the maze there are two ways, the right way & the left way. "I'll go right & you'll go left. The first one to get out of the maze wins!" said Hito. & they both walked to their paths. But then it started to rain (A/N: the maze is just walls so it's roof less). "Oh no! It's raining!" Said Felice. "Are you okay Rinka?" Shouted Hito. "I-i'm fine!" She answered. "You want me to go there?" Asked Hito. "N-NO! Don't go here!" Said Felice. "Oh no... My make-up is gone by the rain water" she thought. "Are you sure your okay?" Asked Hito. "I-I have to go!" Said Felice & she ran out of the maze (A/N: They can't see each other because there are the maze walls). Hito was very confused then he decided to leave too.

As for the next day at school when recess time Felice saw Hito jumping out of the fence. "Why is he going home early today?" She thought. But for Felice's feelings for him she chased him. Then Felice is just at the school yard almost about to climb but she stopped. "Hito-senpai!" Felice shouted out of the fence & Hito heard her & was very surprised. No one has ever call him Hito-senpai except for Rinka but then he realized it was Felice all along & Hito ran to her seeing her over the school fence. "Wh-Why did you lied? I was very worried" said Hito. "I-I'm sorry I was afraid your not going to like the real me...& the real me is Felice & I'm ugly &... I just don't wanna lose the person I love" said Felice blushing. "You are you. Don't run away from the real you. Being who you really are makes you, you! Whoever you are. You'll never lose me" said Hito & then he kissed me at the lips over the fence. But the teacher saw us & Felice climbs up the fence without thinking & they both ran out happily as a couple (A/N: I'm blushing right now, when I'm writing this. I'm blushing so hard. Sorry)

* * *

**Sorry! i know it's too short and stuffs but if you enjoy it please review and if you don't please review me if you want me to fix anything that seems to be mistaken and i'm 11 so my grammar's not really perfect.  
**

**Gomen~  
**


	3. Flower Love (Thatha x Arthur)

Chapter 3: Flower Love (Thatha x Arthur)

Thatha is an outgoing girl even thought she's kinda stubborn, she has her own soft side on flowers & someone since he transfered to her school. & that meet happened on this one day at school when Thatha was watering the school's garden...

"The flowers smells so nice until it makes my day" said Thatha to herself. "It is nice, huh?" Said another student. But this student doesn't look familiar & Thatha was surprised when she saw him. "Excuse me... But are you a new student? Because you look new" said Thatha. "Oh where are my manners. I'm Arthur Kirkland a new transfered student here. I'm from England" he said. "I'm Queentha. Just call me Thatha. I'm an old student here. Let me show you around" said Thatha. Then Thatha gave Arthur a tour around the school but the bell rang right before they finished their tour so they went to the class.

"Students! Today we have a new classmate! Now be nice to him. He's from England. You may introduce yourself" said the teacher. "My name is Arthur Kirkland & I'm from england. It is my pleasure to be here" said Arthur while looking at Thatha. "He's in the same class as I am" thought Thatha while blushing a little. & Thatha was about to raise hand to ask the teacher if Arthur can sit next to her but Niki did it first (A/N: Niki is another student in the class. If you read my bio you'll know her). "Yes Niki, is there anything you would like to ask?" Asked the teacher. "Sensei, can Arthur sit next to me?" Asked Niki. "Ah! Nice idea. Then Arthur. Go sit next to Niki" said the teacher. & Arthur sat next to Niki with a calm & uninterested face. (A/N: Niki also like APH)

When class is over at recess time, Arthur came to Thatha & said "May I eat my lunch with you?". "S-sure" answered Thatha with a little blush. "Tha! Let's ea-" didn't have the chance to finish her words Thatha's best friend, Felice & Divany walked away seeing Thatha ate with Arthur. "You know what?" Said Felice asking Divany far away from Thatha & Arthur. "What?" Asked Divany back. "She really enjoys her new, date" said Felice winking to her. "Hehe" said Divany winked back at her & they both giggle a little

"Well... We haven't finished our tour, didn't we?" Asked Arthur. "Oh! You wanna continue our tour? Okay then!" Said Thatha happily. & they continued touring around school until recess is over & they went to their class

When school is over Felice & Divany walked home without Thatha & happened to see Thatha walking home & talking with Arthur. But Thatha & Arthur didn't saw Felice & Divany. "Some couple they are" whispered Felice. Divany was about to walk to them "H-he-" didn't finished her words, Felice pulled & closed her mouth. "Ssssshhh... They're having their private time now" whispered Felice. Then Felice & Divany left

"I'm here... This is my home" said Thatha to Arthur in front of her gate house. Then Arthur lowered his head to Thatha's ear "Thatha..." He whispered then trapping her sides with Arthur's arm hugging her from side then when he's about to kiss Thatha, but Thatha just avoided. "I... I just can't" whispered Thatha then Arthur walked back from her & left. "Stupid" thought of Thatha herself & accidently hits her head to a wall.

The next day at school...  
"Soooooo... Had it gone smooth on Artie?" Asked Divany. "Artie?" Asked Thatha confusedly. "Ya know..." Said Felice smirking. "You know?!" Said Thatha surprisedly. "We just knew that you walked home with him. What else?" said Divany. "Did he kissed you?" Asked Felice. "Well... It didn't go very well..." Said Thatha with a little frown. "Aaawww... Why not?" Asked both Felice & Divany. "I... Rejected his kiss..." Said Thatha. "You should've accept your first kiss!" Said Divany. "Well you should accept one of your many love letters & invitations!" said Thatha to Divany. Then they go as normal like everyday & Thatha seemed to be avoiding Arthur a bit since he tried to kiss Thatha.

When Thatha arrived at home & checked a mail box she found a letter to her. Inside it there's a red rose & a paper with writing. It says:  
"Dear Thatha,  
Why are you avoiding me? I thought when we met we could be together. I thought we can make 2 gardens & make them as 1 big garden as together. I know now that you might be avoiding me since that day but... I think this is what people used to call it's... Love at first sight... &.. I just want you to know that... I Love U & please accept this flower for me. It's a red rose. Red as your glowing radiant heart  
Love, Arthur Kirkland"  
"Don't worry.. Arthur... I'm gonna keep this red rose" Thatha said while looking at her red rose.

The next day when Thatha was late going to school  
"I'm gonna be late!" Said Thatha running to school but didn't accidently bump someone "woah!" Thatha almost fell but the person who bumped her quickly stands up then caught her & took her bag then he runs to her school when Thatha got conscious she saw it's Arthur who saved her & helped her make it on time to school. "There you go" said Arthur putting Thatha down at the class. "Thank.. You" said Thatha with a blush. "It's nothing. Oh! Here's your bag" Arthur said giving her bag. Then the bell rings right on time. "Oh! Class is starting... Would you.. Walk.. Home with me again?" Asked Thatha. "I'd love too. Could we stop by the park's garden?" Asked Arthur. "Sure!" Said Thatha. "Class it starting! Now sit down!" Said the teacher. Then they all sit down at their places & continue class

When school is over Thatha & Arthur walked home together & they had fun together playing around in the park & they got their first kiss at a flower garden with red roses.

* * *

**Please review of what you think about it**

**Gomen ne, Tha if it still sucks~ I'm only 11 & pwease don't hit me on the head with a keyblade!**

**I'm still learning *sad puppy eyes***

**Hito: getting attention of the readers with your puppy eyes, eh? Well it won't work on me! Ku ku ku~ *Kururu's laugh***

**Fel: Mew~ it's kitten eyes *says in a cute tone and cute little kitten eyes***

**Hito: AAAH! HER KITTEN EYES WORK! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Still Gomen~ Ja~ (Gomen ne Nii-chan klo di taro jadi orang jahatnya TT^TT tp kadang Nii-chan kejam suka mencuri mie ku so i put u in the kejam place. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

**'Til next time~**


End file.
